ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonball The Next Age: Mutant Tuffle Saga Part 2
This is Part 2 of the Dragonball The Next Age: Mutant Tuffle Saga! In this episode Graan and Vero fight another Mutant Tuffle! But will they win? Tuffle Mutant Saga Part 2 "Who are you?", asked Vero. "I am Revvle, Duskan's younger brother. My brother may have been a weakling but he is still my brother! You have sealed your fate by killing him." said the Mutant Tuffle. "Is that so? Well, lets see how I deal with you!", said Vero. Vero put his blocks up and went into a fighting stance, then he powered up and his body glowed with a white aura. Revvle smirked and laughed "Fool! Do you really think you can defeat me? I am the general of the Tuffle Mutants! Do you know how long it took you to kill my brother? He was lower ranked than me!", then Vero lunged at Revvle full speed and tried to side kick him, but Revvle grabbed Vero by the leg and tossed him away, Vero was sent 80 yards away and he hit a billboard that said "Majin Buu's cake bakery". Graan charged up his deadliest ki blast and blasted Revvle with it, draining all of his energy. But, Revvle seemed immune to Graan's energy attacks, he was somehow unscathed and he just stood there, unamused. He was not injured at all by the blast. Then, Revvle teleported behind Graan and side kicked him on the side of the head, the impact of this knocked Graan unconscious. Revvle charged up an energy attack and was about to finish off Graan, when suddenly, Vero headbutted Revvle in the stomach as hard as he could. "LEAVE MY FRIEND ALONE!!!", cried Vero. Revvle was not hurt at all by Vero's attack, it was as if Revvle was indestructible. Revvle grabbed Vero by his hair, "Foolish boy! Now you die!". Vero's eyes were closed tight in pain as Revvle yanked on his hair, "ARRGHHH!". "Leave him alone! Unless you want me to cut off that ugly blue head of yours!" said a familiar voice. Vero opened his eyes to see that it was his father, Band. "Ddda-dad?" stuttered Vero, "Yes it's me son, and I have come to save you!", said Band. Band unsheathed his sword, which was shiny and glowing, then he brought it down upon Revvle who had blocked the attack with his elbow and was not even cut by the sword. Band gritted his teeth and scowled at Revvle, "My blade is the last thing you will ever feel! My father, the powerful Super Saiyan Trunks, wielded this sword before me. Before him, Tapion the mighty Konatsian hero wielded it!", cried Band. "I don't see how a sword could hurt me, we Mutant Tuffles are made of vibrane hatchin you know! It's a very strong material and it is very hard to destroy! An antique sword? Obviously not my weakness!" said Revvle. Revvle pushed Band away, but Band lunged at him with his sword and hit him in the arm with it, but the sword had no affect. "Impossible! My sword has no affect on you?!" said Band, right before Revvle picked up Vero and threw him into his father, knocking both of them down. Band, still bruised by the attack, put his sword back in its sheath, and continued to fight the mutant tuffle, he then got ready to use one of his most powerful attacks. "HYPER GALLICK GUN HAME HA!!!!!!!" said Band as he blasted Revvle to bits, or so he thought. Despite the "Hyper Gallick Gun Hame Ha" being his most powerful attack, Revvle was unscathed by the blast and was not amused. "What?! Impossible! How are you not defeated?!" roared Band in disbelief. Then Revvle used his most powerful energy attack, "PYRO DEATH BEAM!!!!!!!!!!", then a red ball of flame was sent hurtling towards Band. It came at Band so fast, he could not teleport away from it, he tried to block it but the attack was just too strong! Band was engulfed by the deadly blast and disappeared into the fire. "NOOOO!!!!! FATHER!!!!" cried Vero, "Shut up little boy! He had what was coming to him." said Revvle as he brought his gigantic foot down upon Vero's head. "AUUUGGHH!!!" cried Vero in pain, then Revvle laughed at him. The area was full of smoke after Ravvle had fired his Pyro Death Beam attack, there was so much smoke everywhere that Vero was coughing from it. Then, all of a sudden, the smoke faded away and Band stood in the place where he had been hit by the attack, he was alive. Band's clothes were tattered and had holes in them, he had burns on his body from the blast, and he kept coughing because of the smoke. He clutched his arm because it hurt from the blast, then he grunted in pain. "Father? You're.......You're....alive?" said Vero. Band coughed, then said, "Yes, I'm still alive......", as he clutched his arm in pain. "Oh...not dead yet? Well this next one should kill you! HA HA HAH HA HA HA HA!!!" laughed Ravvle as he charged up a deadly energy attack. Band grunted and coughed up smoke, he was still clutching his arm and was weakened by the last attack, when suddenly Revvle fired a ki blast at Band and it hit him in the chest! "AUUUUGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Band cried in pain, he clutched his chest because it was burnt from the attack, then he collapsed on the ground. "Father.....nn-nnooo!!!" stuttered Vero as tears welled up in his eyes. Then Revvle put his foot down on Vero's chest and stomped on him. "HA HA HA HA HA!!! CRY IN PAIN!!!! I WANT TO HEAR YOU CRY IN PAIN!!!!" laughed Ravvle wickedly. Graan woke up, his head still hurt from when he was knocked unconscious by Ravvle's kick, he had a bruise. Graan saw Ravvle torturing Vero and this made him angry. "LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU BASTARD!!!" cried Graan as he hit Ravvle on the back of the head with a ki blast. "You again? You just don't know when to give up do you, little boy?!" said Ravvle. Graan was still angry from seeing his friend being tortured, he began to power up and scream with rage, he glowed with a yellow aura, then Graan's hair turned gold and his eyes became green, he had become a Super Saiyan! "What?! Impossible! What are you?!" cried Ravvle. Ravvle tried to punch Graan but then Graan grabbed Ravvle's fist and crushed it so hard that it broke his hand. "AAAUUUGHHHHH!!!!" screamed Ravvle in pain. "YOU LITTLE RUNT!!!! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!" cried Ravvle in anger. Ravvle tried to kick Graan but Graan grabbed him by the leg and tossed him away, then Ravvle hit a dumpster. "You're a-super saiyan?!" said Vero in amusement. Band coughed, "Impossible! A super saiyan? But how can you be super saiyan if you have mostly human genes?", then Band clutched his chest and grunted, he was still hurt. Ravvle got up and clutched his wounds, "A-ssuper-super saiyan?!" stuttered Ravvle. "I've gotta get out of here!" he said. Then Ravvle's body glowed in a green aura and he disappeared, he had teleported somewhere. He had probably teleported to his secret base or something to warn everyone of the super saiyan! Graan's yellow aura faded away and he powered down from super saiyan form back to his base form. "Impossible....how can Graan be a super saiyan? His father was mostly human but had a little Saiyan blood in him and his mother is...pure human. This is impossible." said Band, then Band coughed up little specks of blood on his hand. "Dad.....your really not doing well. You coughed up blood? We gotta take you to the hospital or something." said Vero. "No, not the hospital. Dende's look out....." said Band. "Dende's lookout?" asked Vero. "It is a place above the clouds, it is where Dende the guardian of Earth lives. He grows these things called senzu beans which can heal someone in an instant. We need to go there to get me some senzu beans." said Band. "But....how do we get there?" asked Graan. "I'll show you how to get there! And it's not Dende's lookout anymore, it's Krex's lookout. Dende is gone." said a female voice. Graan and Vero looked to see, a female Namekian. "Impossible? A female Namekian? But Namekians are asexual! There are no females!" said Band. "Um.....excuse me.....you are looking at one! I'm a female Namekian!" said the female Namekian. "You said Dende was gone? What do you mean gone? He was so young last time I had seen him!" said Band. "The evil Mutant Tuffle, Kirai attacked the lookout thirteen years ago......he abducted Dende and no one knows where he took him. A man named Ngat believed he could locate Dende but he was never seen again either. Ever since that incident, my father Krex who is the son of Dende, has been the guardian of Earth." said the female Namekian. "Ngat? Ngat was my father! So that's what happened to him....he tried to find Dende...but Kirai abducted him too." said Graan. "I never knew him, in fact, he left when I was just a baby." he said. "What is your name?" asked Vero. "My name is Lyclops and you?" asked the female Namekian. "I'm Vero and that is my dad, Band. And that over there is my best friend Graan, we've been friends since we were babies." said Vero. "Well it's been a pleasure to meet you and all but come on, follow me. I'll take you to the lookout, Band sure looks like he needs some senzu beans." said Lyclops. So Graan and Vero helped Band get off of his feet, then they all flew away and followed Lyclops to Krex's Lookout. As they flew to the lookout, they soared above the clouds, they saw cities and towns below them, they saw the ruins of Southwest City where they had fought Duskan and Ravvle. Soon, they reached a building floating in the sky, it was Krex's Lookout. Krex was the guardian of Earth who watched over everyone and everything on his great lookout in the clouds. Soon, they reached the lookout and Graan and Vero laid Band on the ground so he could rest, he was tired and injured. Lyclops glided towards the lookout and then jumped onto the ground, she was greeted by Mr. Popo. "Lyclops! You are back! Your father has been waiting for you. He wants to meet these new protectors of Earth." said Mr. Popo. "Protectors of Earth?" said Band as he coughed up blood, still hurt from battle. "Why do you call us protectors of Earth? We barely stood a chance against Ravvle, that evil bastard." "You are wrong, Band Briefs." said Mr. Popo. "How-how did you know my name?" stuttered Band. "I know your name because you are the son of Trunks, the mighty Z Fighter. How is he?" asked Mr. Popo. "You mean Trunks? My father? Well he is getting old, you know since well....he is a grandfather. He is actually spry for his age though but it must be because he has his father's blood in him." said Band. "And what about his father, Vegeta?" asked Mr. Popo. "Vegeta is doing good I guess, he trains a lot though. Pushes himself hard for an old guy and he is even more fit than Trunks!" said Band. "Well anyways......we are not protectors of Earth. What I mean is we can't protect Earth if we barely stood a chance against Ravvle." he said. "You are wrong! You are experienced fighters!" said Mr. Popo. "Especially that boy, Graan. I didn't know he would be able to go super saiyan! I thought he didn't have enough Saiyan blood." Mr. Popo said, looking at Graan. Graan smiled. "So I'm strong huh? I feel flattered!" said Graan. "Anyways, we are not here to have a chat, I am injured and I need a senzu bean. Do you have one?" asked Band. A tall Namekian man appeared, it was Krex. "Greetings, protectors of Earth! It is I, Krex the son of Dende." said Krex. Band sighed, he hated to be called a protector of Earth, it was so overrated and he felt that he was not fit for the title. He was also annoyed that Krex and Popo were stalling and totally ignored him when he said he wanted a senzu bean! "Can I please have a senzu bean?" said Band. "Oh? A senzu? I'm sorry! Here is some fresh ones, Korin just grew these in the garden." said Krex handing him a bag of senzu beans. "I would take two senzu beans if I were you. You are in bad shape, my friend. Those Mutant Tuffles must have hurt you pretty bad." said Mr. Popo. So Band put two senzu beans in his mouth and swallowed them, the bitter taste made him what to spit them out, but he didn't. In a few seconds, the burns and bruises on Band's body faded away and he stopped coughing up blood. He felt like he had never been hurt in the first place! Band stood up on his feet and looked at himself in amazement, the wounds had faded away that fast! "I feel so much better!" said Band. "Thanks, I gotta go. BYE!" "Wait!" said Lyclops. "You should stay for tea!" she said. "I'd love to, but I am too busy. See you later!" said Band as he flew away. "How rude!" said Lyclops. Graan and Vero took off and followed Band as he flew away. "Where are you going, dad?" asked Vero. "Don't follow me! It's too dangerous!" said Band. "If you are thinking of trying to find Revvle and fight him, you're crazy! Revvle almost killed you!" said Vero. "Leave me alone! This is my fight!" said Band as he blasted off away from Graan and Vero. "We should follow him." said Graan. "No! We will get in trouble." said Vero. "Not if we follow him quietly and he won't notice us." said Graan. "Okay." said Vero. So Graan and Vero followed him quietly, Band did not notice that they were there...at all. TO BE CONTINUED IN PART 3.....STAY TUNED! Category:Fan Fiction by Elcidman